Antítesis
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Sencillamente, Naruto Uzumaki era su polo opuesto. Su antítesis.


**Disclaimer: **Si la serie Naruto fuera mía, todos bailarían desnudos. Desgraciadamente le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, así que me quedo con las ganas.

**Notas de secretos: **Bueno, esta historia iba a salir ayer (de hecho en AY salió ayer) porque es el regalo de cumpleaños de una amiga mía, **Eruka**. Espero que les guste.

De antemano pido una disculpa por el OoC tan evidente que presenciarán. No es mi estilo, eso queda más que claro, pero a ella le agrada mucho y me pidió que fuera algo no tan canon. Quise cortarme las manos al escribirlo... Pero me gustó.

* * *

**Antítesis**

Memorias de un secreto~

Sorbió un poco del humeante café, tocando con aquel preciado líquido no sólo sus labios sino el fondo de sus memorias.

Él nunca había sido alguien muy apegado a sus recuerdos familiares. Generalmente sólo tenía en mente aquellos que contenían resentimiento y malos entendidos que implicaban vengarse de alguien. Sin embargo, ese fatídico día sí lo recordaba.

_Su hermano había ido a recogerlo de la escuela aquella tarde. Yacía en el zaguán del colegio, recargado y mirando la pantalla de su celular al tiempo que tecleaba con vehemencia._

— _¿Qué haces?—preguntó desinteresado, más para llamar su atención que por saber realmente. Itachi parecía tan enajenado con el aparato que no hizo más que asentir durante un par de segundos, hasta que la pregunta permeó en su minerva._

— _Perdón, estaba enviándole un mensaje de texto a Deidara. Vamos a casa._

_¡Sí! Eso era exactamente lo que él deseaba. Ya era suficiente suplicio escuchar murmullos y risitas estúpidas durante seis horas como para, todavía, quedarse tiempo extra. Caminó, mochila al hombro, rumbo a la entrada._

— _Apresúrate. No tengo todo el día— instó a su hermano. El otro seguía absorto en su ociosa actividad, así que asintió con la misma parsimonia que le caracterizaba._

_Sasuke enarcó la ceja. Comenzaba a molestarle aquella actitud ausente de Itachi. ¿Es que acaso el maldito móvil ése podía hacer que estallara el mundo si dejaba de verlo? __Dirigió su pesado andar hacia su hermano, totalmente ajeno a todo lo demás._

—_Itach... — un golpe seco interrumpió su reclamo y consiguió que su mala uva se dirigiese a otro foco. Farfulló— Fíjate, pedazo de estúpido…_

— _¿A quién le dijiste estúpido, cabrón? — le devolvió una potente voz a su lado, que, presumiblemente,__ había detenido su andar sólo para devolver el insulto._

_Y ésa fue la primera vez que vio al niño más desagradable que pudiese haber conocido jamás._

_Una mueca de asco se dibujó en su cara al tiempo que recorrió con la mirada a su indeseado interlocutor. __Con manchas de tierra en la ropa y en la cara, y las rodillas llenas de raspones, Naruto Uzumaki no dio la mejor primera impresión ante el frío y prepotente Uchiha._

—_Sasuke, vámonos ya. Se hace tarde— intervino Itachi, recuperando su serenidad habitual. Y luego, dirigiéndose al rubio, agregó —Disculpa a mi hermano, por favor._

_Al escuchar esas palabras, la mandíbula del ébano quedó descolocada. ¡Por qué habría de disculparse él si aquel asqueroso, sucio y rubio ser había colisionado contra su persona! ¡Aquello era impensable!_

_El mal humor y la indignación por aquel desventurado episodio lo acompañaron la mitad del camino, mientras golpeaba la acera con pasos más fuertes de lo debido, y__ sólo se disiparon cuando fueron sustituidos por su molestia original. Itachi no dejaba de mandar mensajes de texto como si aquello fuese a salvar el mundo de algún cataclismo apocalíptico._

— _No me creo que estés con Deidara— comentó ponzoñoso, al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria al más alto. Esbozó una sonrisita altanera— Ese sujeto es tan… distinto a ti._

— _Quizás— ¡Fabuloso! Él buscaba la forma de molestar a su hermano y éste sólo lo ignoraba por contestarle idiotas mensajes de texto a su novio._

_Gruñó como única muestra de asentimiento y siguió su camino en silencio._

— _¿Sabes? Seguro que tú vas a terminar con tu polo opuesto. Siempre ocurre._

—_No, yo sí tengo amor propio— devolvió soez. Itachi sólo dibujó una mueca complaciente, comprendiendo el juego al que lo quería llevar el más__ pequeño._

—_Pues, no estés tan seguro. Es posible que incluso termines siendo novio de Sakura… o de ese rubio atrabancado._

_El más pequeño bufó, dando por descontado la improbable predicción._

_¡Qué poco sabía!_

Llevaba más de veinte minutos esperando a que su novio se apareciera en la cafetería. Y aquello lo molestaba sobremanera; una de las cosas que menos soportaba el Uchiha – y aquello era decir mucho – era la impuntualidad. No comprendía cuán complicado podría resultar llegar a determinada hora a cierto lugar. ¡Si hasta las palomas lo hacían!

—Con una mierda, _Dobe—_bufó, dirigiendo una fría mirada a sus dos acompañantes, que se besaban descarada y pasionalmente en uno de los sofás. Carraspeó un poco, incómodo por la atención que estaban captando de los otros clientes. Altamente bochornoso, en opinión de cualquiera con su aristocrática formación.

El pelirrojo empujó a su pareja hacia atrás, apartándolo de él y, con un discreto sonrojo a causa de su actividad previa, dio un sorbo a su café. Dedicó una mirada agradecida a su amigo.

—Gaara. Amo cuando eres tan cortante_—_sonrió con falsedad un chico alto y de piel cetrina. El aludido sólo lo miró con severidad y desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke.

—Ignóralo Sasuke. Es un depravado— se excusó el de orbes turquesas, al tiempo que procuraba arreglarse un poco el cabello desordenado que su pareja le había dejado.

El moreno sólo le dedicó una mueca retorcida y soberbia. No podía creer lo mucho que Gaara cambiaba al lado de Sai. Era algo tan rancio…

Conocía al pelirrojo desde los seis años y podía, sin temor a equivocarse, decir que era su mejor amigo. Además de Naruto, Gaara era la persona que más lo conocía y el único con quien podía compartir su pútrido humor sin temor a las miradas desaprobatorias o a la incomprensión.

—Tú no te quedas atrás— acotó con sardonia al tiempo que veía cómo el – totalmente salido – novio de su amigo recorría indiscretamente su mano por los pantalones de éste. Un ligero sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas del más pequeño, al tiempo que le daba un suave golpe a Sai en la mano para que la retirara de su bragueta. Intento fallido.

—Ya llegué— habló divertido el de ojos azules mientras dejaba caer sus cosas en uno de los _puff_que rodeaban la mesa. Toda la atención de la mesa se situó en él, como de costumbre.

Saludó a Gaara y a Sai con la mano, pero fue ignorado ya que los labios del mayor habían conseguido apresar los del más pequeño y se habían fundido en un beso tan intenso que podía ser restringido en zonas públicas.

—Teme— sonrió el Uzumaki, mientras el aludido rodaba los ojos y dedicaba su mirada glaciar más practicada a Sai. Esa actitud de violador _barra_perro en celo del de piel cetrina le ponían los pelos de punta.

De pronto, desvió la mirada y se centró en el punto de su rencoroso interés.

—Llegas tarde— le recriminó por lo bajo, sin un resquicio de compasión. Gracias a su impuntualidad, había tenido que soportar las escenas molestas y frecuentes de afecto de Gaara y su salida pareja. Los miró de soslayo, sólo para verificar si ya se habían separado o si comenzaban a fusionarse. ¡Por Dios, eso comenzaba a rayar en el voyerismo!

—No pudo ser tan malo. Estabas con Gaara y Sai— una sonrisa inocente y zorruna se dibujó en sus labios, desdibujando un poco sus marcas.

Por respuesta, sólo existió un bufido apagado y frustrado, seguido por una ceja imposiblemente enarcada. ¿Es que acaso Naruto tenía cataratas o desprendimiento de retina y él no había sido informado?

—Vamos. Eres demasiado amargado— recriminó mientras se sentaba a su lado—… ¿Qué tal tu día?

Se encogió de hombros. Nada particularmente interesante había ocurrido esa jornada – ni en alguna otra esa semana – y no deseaba charlar del trabajo. Sin mediar más que un gesto, le indicó al rubio que podía comenzar a recitarle su día.

—Yo hoy, de camino al auto, me topé con el dueño del Ichikaru. Me dijo que…

El moreno se colocó el dedo en la sien, entregándose de lleno a la cháchara trivial del trigueño – de la cual ya no entendía más que un apagado _blah_ –. Veía sus labios moverse con atención, vocalizando con rapidez y ajeno a su derredor las palabras que se precipitaban fuera de sí. Y, todo sea dicho, sólo asentía sin prestar la más mínima atención a la plática menos relevante de su cotidianeidad.

De verdad que no comprendía los motivos que le habían llevado a estar con Naruto. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo, después de aquella ocasión en el patio de la escuela, habían vuelto a hablar. Y, a falta de un término mejor, le llamaba destino.

Se acercó rápidamente a los carnosos labios, que se le antojaban como lo más degustable en la vida, y le regaló un beso furtivo. Aquello generó que el zafiro se parara en seco y un suave colorete se dibujara en su cara.

Eso sólo generó un aire socarrón en el de mechas azuladas.

_Cuando volvió a percatarse de la presencia del rubio, era ya demasiado tarde como para obviar su presencia._

_Los habían colocado en el mismo salón de clases y ahora tenía que convivir con sus incesantes gritos y apabullante personalidad. Aquello lo ponía de mal humor hasta límites insospechados. Jamás había sido lo suficientemente paciente como para tratar con alguien cuya voz iba varios decibeles más alto de lo adecuado, ni cuyo primer instinto fuese golpear o retar a lo que se le acercara._

—_Uzumaki_—_llamó el profesor varias veces, sin que nadie alzara la mano o dijera 'presente'_—_Uzumaki, Naruto…_

_La clase estaba en silencio. Ni rastro del alumno con dicho nombre. Sasuke bufó y, volteando a la banca de al lado le susurró a Gaara: "Seguro es algún imbécil que olvidó colocar su despertador"_

_Un bufido en son de burla fue liberado por el otro, al tiempo que una retorcida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, enmarcando la palabra clave 'imbécil´._

—_Uzuma…_—_volvió a llamar, exasperado el profesor._

_En aquel momento, la puerta corrediza se abrió, dejando ver a un chico algo despeinado, con la frente rociada de sudor y que recuperaba el aliento._

—_Aquí._

_La clase rió por lo bajo de aquel desafortunado que se había exhibido el primer día. El ébano y el carmesí no fueron la excepción._

_El chico se tornó rojo a causa de la vergüenza, o de la ira, y caminó pisando excesivamente fuerte hasta la banca que quedaba del lado derecho del Uchiha. Éste se quedó en silencio, mirando al trigueño con una actitud que evidenciaba que lo había reconocido, pero no sabía de dónde._

— _¿Qué, acaso tengo simios en la cara, estúpido?_ —_le gritó con hosquedad de pronto el objeto de su atención._

—_Simios no, sólo ramen. Das asco_—_le miró soberbio el aludido. A él nadie, y mucho menos un troglodita de la nueva era, le iba a hablar en ese tono._

—_Te partiré la cara, cabrón_—_el labio inferior del rubio temblaba por la ira._

_En aquel momento, Sasuke Uchiha lo reconoció. No comprendía cómo lo había olvidado, y menos con lo rencoroso que era, si siempre se jactaba de tener un magnífico sistema de reconocimiento facial integrado._

_Bufó complaciente, como si tratase de comprender a un bebé y se dedicó a contemplar la clase sin mucho interés._

_La segunda impresión que había dejado Naruto Uzumaki tampoco había sido la mejor. Casi salvaje, según palabras del moreno. Pero, eso sí, mucho más indeleble que aquel primer encuentro._

—Hola Naruto, estás igual de delicioso que siempre— sonrió con plasticidad Sai, tras examinar con cinismo al recién llegado.

Gaara le dio un codazo al tiempo que se apartaba de él de manera bastante hosca y Sasuke le dedicó una mirada cargada de maneras eficientes de cometer asesinato. ¡Maldito desvergonzado que se atrevía a mirar a_su_hombre!

— ¿Cómo están? Hace tiempo que no los veía— el aludido parecía el único que no se había percatado del desafortunado comentario. Reía y hacía aspavientos con la misma naturalidad que siempre.

—"_Estúpido. Jamás se da cuenta de nada"_ — fue la única consideración del ébano al respecto. Daba la impresión constante de que su novio vivía en otra sintonía alejada de la media poblacional. O, simplemente de cualquier otra sintonía humana.

Miró, con retorcida diversión cómo el cetrino procuraba hacer las paces con el taheño, sin lograr más que el desdén de éste. Y es que, después del desatinado comentario, no sería fácil romper con la serena celotipia de Gaara.

Si algo sabía el menor de los Uchiha era que su amigo poseía una estabilidad emocional muy frágil y tendía a lo sicótico con algunas actitudes. Y, en honor a la verdad, Sai cometía esa clase de equivocaciones desvergonzadas con bastante más frecuencia de la considerada prudente. Pero, siempre había sido así. Y, para gran pesar de su incomprensión, el pelirrojo lo quería.

En su mente resonó la potente voz de Itachi, ahora cargada de una sabiduría que no sabía que poseía doce años atrás: "Siempre acabas con tu polo opuesto". Qué razón tenía.

Miró a su novio, acomodado en el borde de la silla al lado suyo. Se veía extremadamente tierno. Inocente e ingenuo. Ésa era la impresión que ofrecía Naruto por lo general, de alguien constantemente activo con el toque de infantilismo decidido que se ganaba las sonrisas de los que conocía.

—Dobe, acércate— pidió, o mejor expresado _exigió,_ con su característica severidad.

—Teme— un mohín enfurruñado se hizo presente en las mejillas del chico—. Maldito cabrón maleducado. No soy tu esclavo, ¿sabes?…

Si había algo que le generaba un retorcido placer era ver las reacciones tan elocuentes de Naruto frente a cualquier pequeño comentario. Era casi como si un cataclismo los azotara, pero a él le generaba una agradable sensación en la boca del estómago. Casi como estar enamorado de aquellos pleitos infructuosos.

Adoraba esa antítesis que los caracterizaba a ambos. Esa energía abrumadora que acompañaba siempre al rubio, sus aspavientos y actitud infantil e ingenua. Todo lo contrario a lo que conocía y a lo que creía que le gustaba. Pero no cambiaría esos momentos por nada en la vida.

Y es que, así era Naruto. Casi como un imán para él.

_A partir de ese día, el chico de las marcas parecía su enemigo acérrimo. Siempre que podía, buscaba pelear con él o se soltaba a dar alaridos por los pasillos proclamando lo mucho que lo odiaba. Aquello le irritaba como pocas cosas lo habían hecho hasta ese momento._

—_No veo el sentido de estar haciendo el payaso por todo el colegio. Es totalmente insustancial_—_comentó en una ocasión con Gaara. El otro no pudo más que concordar con él._

—_Es casi como el idiota acosador. No desiste de sus intentos de toquetearme en los vestidores, ni de seguirme a casa. Incluso llamé a la policía y pedí una orden restrictiva ante el juez pero sigue ahí. Es como un perro sarnoso que sigue a alguien en busca de __un__ dueño._

_La sensación de satisfacción insana del moreno se acentuó. Era obvio que al tal Sai le gustaba su amigo, así como también lo era el hecho de que Naruto podía suplir a Gaara dentro del corazón del de sonrisa plástica._

_Y eso, maquinado en la mente del Uchiha, sólo podía ser considerado como un plan._

_Claro, si lograba emparejar a su molesto acosador con el insoportable acosador de su amigo, se habría sacado dos problemas de encima. Era un plan perfecto._

_Lo único que no había considerado era que Naruto estaba lejos de ser tan tonto como creía. Y, para su sorpresa, la tercera impresión que dio el Uzumaki, distaba mucho de las dos anteriores._

Miró de reojo al rubio, que tomaba un trago de capuchino. Éste lo miró de vuelta con tal intensidad que sintió estremecerse. El chico siempre, aunque no lo supiese, lograba darle ese efecto embriagador. Era como su droga predilecta. Su antitética droga.

— ¿Qué me miras?

—Lo torpe que eres— contestó con un fingido desinterés que cada segundo le costaba más trabajo lograr—. Tienes espuma en la nariz.

Un grito de "_¡Qué!"_reverberó dentro del local, causando que la atención de los asistentes se centrara en la mesa que ocupaban. Algunos mostraban un morboso interés y otros cuantos le dedicaban miradas severas. Mientras tanto, Naruto hacía caso omiso y se pasaba la mano con histeria por el rostro.

Pronto, los curiosos volvieron a concentrarse en sus asuntos, perdiendo la frescura de la novedad aquel extraño grito ahogado emitido por alguien demasiado ruidoso como para pasar desapercibido. Eso les permitió volver a su anonimidad habitual, tan confortable para el moreno.

—Deberías dejar de hacer esa clase de cosas. Algún día tu grito ultrasónico dejará sordos a todos— comentó divertido, a su inexpresivo modo.

—Eres un cretino, muérete— le mostró la lengua, en un acto tan maduro que bien podía equipararse a un niño del preescolar.

Aunque Sasuke prefiriese mil veces sacarse los ojos de las cuencas antes que admitirlo, aquella faceta del de ojos azules le parecía arrebatadora. Algo que no podía evitar sentir, que lo avasallaba de manera inevitable cada vez que se acercaba a él. Cada vez que le dedicaba un puchero en pos de una disculpa por su parte –misma que jamás daba– o de una reconciliación.

—Actúas como un chiquillo— le recriminó, mientras posaba su atención en la otra pareja, que estaba logrando reconciliarse.

—No es eso. Es que tú eres un maldito cabrón de mierda… Ya no te quiero— evidenció el mohín todavía más. Parecía, eso sí, un acto de coquetería que sólo él comprendía.

Los ojos del Uchiha se clavaron en un punto del techo antes de bajar de nuevo, con evidente hartazgo. ¿Era acaso que su novio sabía qué actitudes le resultaban prácticamente afrodisiacas? Bueno, sabía que no… O eso esperaba. Sin embargo, no podía darse el lujo de permitirle notarlo.

Lo acercó a sí y, haciéndolo olvidar la discusión infructuosa que amenazaba con iniciar, lo besó. Sintió un hormigueo en la boca del estómago, pero no se impresionó en absoluto. Cada vez que sus labios rozaban los del trigueño esa electrizante sensación lo recorría. Casi como si siempre fuese su primer beso.

_El plan era genial, según los dos amigos. Las probabilidades de fallo resultaban casi nulas comparadas con el abrumador éxito que casi podían saborear. Sólo casi…_

—_Gaara, qué violable estás hoy._

_Ante el comentario, el pelirrojo crispó los puños y se abstuvo de comentar nada. Odiaba a Sai con todo su hígado, su páncreas y hasta su apéndice -extirpado años atrás -. Era desagradable y siempre actuaba de manera extraña, incluso para su amplio estándar de rareza._

—_Y, ¿hoy si vendrás a almorzar conmigo o volverás a comer con tu estúpido amigo emo con complejos de Narciso?_

_Una ceja enarcada y una mirada gélida y punzocortante fue lo que acompañó al parco "Sí, iré contigo" que le otorgó. Confiaba en que Sasuke ejecutase su parte del plan con maestría o, de lo contrario, se vería en la penosa necesidad de castrarlo con una cuchara plástica._

_Por su parte, el moreno procuraba cumplir con la misión que él mismo se había dado. Atraer a Naruto hasta él, y luego presentárselo a Sai para que el foco de su acoso fuera el rubio idiota y no el mal encarado carmesí._

—_Uzumaki, necesito hablar contigo— le dijo seco al tiempo que salían al receso._

—_Yo necesito engraparme las manos así que será otro día— contestó soez el otro mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo._

_¡Ese miserable y mordaz sujeto no sabía lo que le esperaba! Cuando Sasuke Uchiha expresaba sus deseos, éstos se transformaban en órdenes ineludibles. Invariablemente._

_Lo tomó bruscamente por el brazo y lo asió hasta dejarlo de espaldas contra la pared. El otro forcejeaba inútilmente._

—_Suéltame idiota._

—_No. Dije que necesito hablar contigo._

—_Si no me sueltas, __gritaré— amenazó el otro, colérico y atemorizado. Una cosa era molestar al azabache y perseguirlo sólo para irritarlo. Ahí, sabía que no pasaría nada; no podía ser golpeado por él ni mucho menos poner en evidencia el molesto hecho de que lo encontraba brutalmente atractivo. Guardaba sus distancias por regla general. Sin embargo, ahora estaba ahí, a su merced en un pasillo vacio._

_Seguro que lo golpearía, lo mataría y después desaparecería su cuerpo para quedar exculpado del asesinato. Sí, lo más probable era que el maldito__ moreno sociópata reaccionara de esa manera. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo._

_El captor sonrió soberbio, sabiendo que aquello representaba el inexorable triunfo. Sin embargo, el más pequeño cumplió con su amenaza y empezó a dar alaridos que resonaban por todo el piso. Palabras aleatorias referentes a asesinatos y violaciones empezaron a escapar de la boca del zafiro. Fortuito y desagradable por partes iguales._

_Los gritos empezaron a subir de volumen, sonando más desesperados de lo que en verdad se ameritaba._

_Y eso no era, bajo ningún concepto, algo bueno._

_Tenía que hacer algo. Y rápido._

_Se acercó hasta su lóbulo, y le pidió con una voz grave, digna de quien se sabe el centro de la atención del mundo entero, que guardase silencio. Pero los alaridos no cesaban, y conforme transcurrían los segundos, era más plausible que alguien escuchara._

—"_Mierda."_

_Unió sin decoro alguno sus labios con los del otro, que seguía luciendo alterado, __pero más dispuesto a guardar silencio. A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas._

_No había sido un buen beso, y eso le quedaba más que claro. Los movimientos eran torpes y mal acomodados al principio, por no mencionar bruscos. Parecía más un tironeo desesperado, similar al RCP, que un beso._

_Sin embargo, algo en la boca de su estómago, una emoción extática y deleitable se hizo presente. Una sensación que jamás había experimentado pero que le resultaba embriagadora y adictiva de igual manera. Hedonismo envasado._

_Poco a poco, todo se fue tornando más rítmico, más natural. Los dientes no chocaban y las lenguas habían iniciado un extraño y para nada premeditado rictus que el moreno se encontraba disfrutando más y más cada vez. Como si una fuerza ajena a todo le pidiera sucumbir ante las delicias que aquella boca le ofrecía._

_Y, en ese momento todo quedó en su lugar. Naruto le resultaba novedoso, interesante. Placentero. _

_La campana sonó, anunciando el final del receso cuando se percató de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El Uzumaki clavaba su azul mirada en él, como si quisiera buscar las respuestas de las preguntas que él jamás se había formulado, como si desease escuchar un argumento sacado de los cuentos de hadas que él jamás emitiría._

_Lo miraba con un sonrojo en las mejillas, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, percibía esa fragancia a esperanza, a felicidad fuera de cualquier parámetro._

—"_Quizás" — se formuló mientras tomaba de nuevo su lugar en la clase—"ese estúpido beso representó más para él que para mí."_

_Pero, ¿de verdad importaba? Naruto Uzumaki le generaba una extraña y hedonista sensación que le encantaba._

_Consideró después que aquello había sido un detonante. Un extraño proceso que había iniciado como un simple capricho y que había terminado en una adoración que jamás había sentido. Se encontró necesitando, dependiendo de la energía de Naruto. Alimentándose de su vivacidad y de su risa. Y… tal vez, sólo tal vez, dentro de aquella vorágine de emociones que lo abofeteaban cada vez que éste estaba cerca, amor._

—Gaara, estás en un puto espacio público. Dan pena— habló con frialdad el Uchiha, tras unos minutos de presenciar cómo Sai buscaba descaradamente quitarle la camisa al pelirrojo. No le hicieron caso, sumergidos como estaban en su pasión.

—Déjalos, _Teme_— lo instó Naruto por lo bajo— Seguro querrías estar así.

Ante aquella provocación, una sonrisa bastante bizarra se dibujó en la cara del aludido. Su novio simplemente se sonrojó discretamente y rió nervioso mientras se llevaba los brazos a la nuca.

—Pues, si quieres vamos a casa. Digo— señaló a la pareja, que se encontraba demasiado ocupada recorriendo el cuerpo del contrario—, dudo que nos echen en falta.

Se dedicaron un par de miradas cómplices antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta. No había necesidad de mediar absurdas palabras cuando sus ojos se entendían tan bien.

Sin duda Sasuke tenía muchos motivos para acordarse de las sabias palabras de su hermano mayor. Él había encontrado ya a su antítesis, al polo opuesto que era capaz de matizar todo en su vida y de volverlo un poco más sicótico y dependiente. Se declaraba adicto al rubio y, por ello, era la persona más endemoniadamente feliz que había pisado la tierra.

* * *

**Notas de secretos: **Espero que les haya gustado. Por cierto, hoy vi en el periódico que los investigadores más destacados del mundo declararon que no dejar review es la primera causa de impotencia sexual, obesidad y problemas cardiovasculares. Es mejor prevenir... dejen review ;)


End file.
